Ella se contradice
by Chisheccid
Summary: No es fácil, al menos no cuando la persona que crees amar solo te utiliza pero quieres seguir en el juego sin importar lo que el corazón deba aguantar. Advertencias: Se sitúa en el nuevo mundo, posibles spoilers del Time skip
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No me vean a mí, todo es de Oda…

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 1.

Allí está ella, mirando el horizonte mientras la brisa marinera acaricia sus cabellos que se confunden con el tono rojizo del cielo de la tarde. Un suspiro abandona los labios del cocinero al observarla perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, sus VERDADEROS sentimientos para poder acercarse a ella de la manera en la cual siempre ha deseado.

Aquella mujer se gira levemente y lo mira por encima de su hombro, sonríe pícaramente como lo suele hacer siempre al saber que aquel muchacho que está tras ella la desea, al saber que el pobre hombre muere por acariciarla de nuevo, al saber que apenas unas pocas palabras son el detonante perfecto para dar rienda suelta a las fantasías, y es por eso que habla, que delata parte de sí misma y aunque el cocinero esté completamente consciente de que son mentiras, le deja seguir con el teatro que ella ha creado con el pasar de los meses.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Lo mira desvergonzada, ella sabe perfectamente en qué pensaba Sanji, pero éste decide callarse y dejarla seguir llevando la escena hasta donde ella lo permitiese.

Sonríe nuevamente tratando de sacarle algunas palabras, pero esta vez le será imposible ya que el hombre, como hombre que es, ha decidido no dejarse tentar tan fácilmente aunque en cierto punto esté tontamente hipnotizado por sus curvas, por los recuerdos, por la desesperación de saborear su lengua.

-Solo pasaba para fumar un cigarrillo.- Enciende el objeto lentamente, como deseando que ella haga aquella maniobra que se ha convertido en rutina. Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el pensamiento al ver su figura acercarse.

-Zoro es un idiota.- Dice apenas se encuentra a centímetros del cocinero, eso lo desequilibra totalmente, era claro que aquel esperaba que le quitara el cigarrillo para fumarlo suavemente.- ¿No crees lo mismo?

-Sí, lo es- Responde para no delatar su repentino enojo- ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionar al marimo en nuestro momento?- Piensa.

Ella sonríe con un dejo de malicia y Sanji se declara un idiota al caer en la trampa, ella sabe cómo manejarlo, lo ha sabido desde siempre, y por más que intentase crear un escudo que lo protegiese, no lo lograría, pues aquella pelirroja encontraría alguna otra manera para hacerlo caer de rodillas… Como siempre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Intenta reaccionar para no dejarse en evidencia, aunque es tonto pensar en una táctica así tomando en cuenta que ya se ha expuesto por el simple hecho de preguntar.

Niega con su cabeza y aparece una repentina tristeza en sus ojos, en sus gestos, en la manera en la cual sus labios se van deformando con el pasar de cada segundo de silencio.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?- La furia lo corroe por el simple hecho de pensar que Zoro pudo aprovecharse de ella.

-No es nada, ya déjalo.- Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro tratando de transmitir una falsa calma, toma de la mano al cocinero y se dirigen hasta la cocina, vuelve a sonreír mientras hecha el pestillo y guiña el ojo en actitud traviesa, el devuelve el gesto tomándola firmemente de la cintura y apoyándola contra la puerta, sus labios se rozan haciendo aquella invitación tan anhelada. La besa, desciende hasta su cuello mientras las manos con olor a especias acarician sus caderas y van bajando, su respiración se hace intensa, el calor de sus cuerpos se eleva, las manos suaves y tersas recorren una espalda completamente curtida que provoca el despertar de las pasiones, llegando a la locura a la cual solamente ella lo puede guiar, dejándose llevar por el mar de emociones que ligeramente van fertilizando la consciencia transformándola en una maraña de intensas imágenes que ninguno de los dos puede seguir acallando por más tiempo.

Sanji en sus manos es como una masa moldeable de los deseos de Nami, y ella lo sabe a ciencia cierta, prosigue con el manoseo incitándolo a hacer lo mismo, él, por su parte, decide llevar las caricias a un nivel más elevado, baja por sus pechos, acariciándolos melosamente, luego, sus dedos saltan hacia la cintura redondeada, recorriendo el abdomen que mentaliza e imagina lleno de su ser. De repente el panorama cambia, Sanji abre los ojos tímidamente y su mirada se concentra en el tono anaranjado de la tarde que fácilmente puede ser confundido con la cabellera de la que tiene en frente. En un gesto desesperado se separa fugazmente y mira hacia otro lado.

-Muy pronto llegarán los muchachos- Dice tratando de regularizar su respiración, y de paso, sus sentimientos. –No podemos darnos el lujo de que ninguno lo sepa.- Lo dice más por ella que por él mismo, una cosa es saber que ella juega, con el capitán, con el tirador, con el espadachín y consigo mismo, pero otra cosa es dejarla en total evidencia ante los demás siendo que solamente es una mujer que tiene la necesidad de definir… ¿Definir?

La locura de estar encerrados en un lugar en el cual fácilmente serán encontrados y la única perjudicada sería ella, solamente ella por el hecho de que los demás no están enterados tanto del asunto como él lo estaba; el amor desenfrenado que siente por alguno de los tripulantes y que le cuesta admitir por el sencillo hecho de no haberlo sentido en su anterior vida; la vil traición del peli verde en aquella tarde que habían conocido a Vivi; el mero deseo de estar con alguien en un contacto intenso… Eso mismo…

-¿Me amas?- Lo saca de sus cabales, otra vez la misma pregunta, la misma maldita pregunta de todos los días antes o después del acto, y Sanji mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que era tan obvio, claro que la amaba, más de lo que debería hacerlo, más de lo que le estaba permitido, claro que la amaba pero no puede responderle, si bien ya destrozó su orgullo al aceptar ser una pieza más de su juego no podía darse el lujo de perder la poca dignidad por una mujer aunque esta fuera Nami, una mujer necesitando de constante aprobación. Solo la besa, es una manera mucho más sutil de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Se aparta, y por un fragmento de segundo logra distinguir sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero todo vuelve a la normalidad, nuevamente su sonrisa coqueta se planta firmemente en sus labios.

-Eres un cobarde.- Claramente era un reto que por ahora, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

-Eso se llama orgullo, Nami.- Le dice antes de destrabar el pestillo y abrir la puerta para salir huyendo, pero ella se adelanta y sale primera encontrándose de lleno con el _maldito marimo_ el cual lo mira con total desprecio- En estos momentos debería estar odiándome por el simple hecho de apartar de su lado a su amante, su amante en todo el sentido de la palabra.- Piensa Sanji para sus adentros sin quitarles la vista de encima.

El resto de la tripulación sube por las escaleras, totalmente desentendidos de la situación que se acababa de vivir, completamente ciegos de la vil traición que se comete a cada uno por aquella mujer que enloquecía a todos.

…

Robin me mira, sonríe como siempre, dando a entender que las cosas en realidad tienen un significado oculto que solamente ella puede captar… Me enloquece no poder leer las miradas que me dedica, de no saber los secretos que solamente ella esconde pero que involucra a todos los camaradas, ella sabe la vida entera de cada uno sin la necesidad de que se diga una sola palabra… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Robin no se sentirá traicionada? O ¿Es que solamente tiene una relación abierta con Zoro?

-Nada de eso cocinero-san.- Me dice, tal parece que ha descifrado mis pensamientos.- Solo debes descubrir lo que hay detrás de cada gesto… De cada tripulante.- Aquella enigmática sonrisa me deja pensando y más aún sus palabras… ¿De cada tripulante?

Si antes estaba extraviado, ahora estaba completamente perdido en el fondo de un remolino sin salida alguna. La noche cae totalmente y los gritos del capitán en busca de comida me despierta del trance. Robin ya no está para seguir confundiendo mi mente, en cambio encuentro a Nami vigilar constantemente desde el punto más alto del Sunny.

…

Allí estaba ella, tratando de contener al máximo sus lágrimas, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que había jurado, nunca le harían llorar. Pero no podía seguir negándolo, lo amaba en realidad, hacía lo que fuere para captar su atención, y lo lograba, pero no de la manera en que ella esperaba.

Podía besarlo cada vez que se le venía en gana, porque en ese aspecto era un facilón de mierda que se dejaba llevar por los labios de cualquier fémina que se le atravesara en el camino, era eso, o solamente le pasaba con ella… ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Robin era alguien demasiado inalcanzable para él, así que cuando la necesidad llamaba, quien mejor que ella para calmarle las ansias. Todo estaba en evidencia; las razones de Sanji para esconderse de los demás cuando estaba con ella, ya sea que solo estuviesen conversando o llevando a cabo un acto normal de pareja, y no hablaba precisamente de sexo, inclusive para los besos castos que quería ella darle, hasta eso parecía un tabú para el Casanova Sanji.

Las lágrimas le traicionaron recorriéndole el rostro, sus gimoteos tampoco se hicieron esperar, cerró el puño tratando de encontrar una fuerza que era evidente, no poseía.

-Te digo que es un idiota.- La abrazaba Zoro por la espalda.- Ni siquiera una mujer como tú debería llorar por un hombre así.

Generalmente Zoro hacía comentarios de ese estilo para sacarla de su letargo, y aunque le costara varios golpes, tenía la certeza de que eso la liberaba totalmente, pero esta vez, todo era distinto.

-Por ser la mujer que soy, no me ama.- Se dejó caer de rodillas contra la madera del Sunny que hasta la fecha, muchas lágrimas ya había recibido.- Mírame, no le llego a los talones a Robin ni a Vivi, ¿Qué puedo tener yo a mi favor? Tu mismo lo has dicho, ni siquiera alguien como yo debería llorarlo, pero aquí me tienes, maldiciéndolo por amarlo tanto.

Zoro, en lo cabezotas que era, se había dado cuenta de que en esta ocasión su táctica le había salido por la culata. Sin saber cómo responder, recordó aquella ocasión cuando Robin había llorado abrazada a su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó.

-No digas eso Nami, a pesar de todo.- Las siguientes palabras no eran nada fáciles para el espadachín, pero de alguna forma, debía reparar el daño que, sin querer, había hecho.- Eres hermosa, inteligente, un poco salvaje pero divertida… No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto.

-Pero tu amas a Robin, ¿No es cierto?- Dijo en un tono de voz elevado, para luego aumentar en un susurro- Al igual que él.

Y es allí cuando precisamente, Sanji entraba al puesto de vigía, escuchando solamente lo que Nami había dicho audiblemente.

-Marimo de mierda.- Lo llamaba Sanji.- ¿Quién te crees para hacerla llorar de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te das por servido con Robin?

Antes de que el espadachín pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía sobre sus hombros a un evidentemente molesto Sanji y lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacer un movimiento para defenderse, ya que eso implicaba, por lo menos, dañar levemente a Nami por el hecho de que ésta, aún se encontraba aferrada al pecho del peli verde.

-Idiota ¿Podrías calmarte un poco?- Trataba de reprochar Zoro.- Vamos a herir a Nami.

Con esas palabras pudo detenerse, soltando toda la energía que había acumulado de repente.

Sanji agachó la cabeza y la luz escaza de la noche hizo que su rostro se ensombreciera, prendió un cigarrillo que a la primera pitada le dio mal sabor de boca; lo tiró por la ventana.

-Si no la amas, deja de jugar con ella.- Le gritó al fin el furioso Roronoa.- Se supone que somos amigos ¿No? Entonces deja de aprovecharte de sus sentimientos.

Sanji levantó su rostro, incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, para ese entonces Zoro ya estaba bajando del puesto de vigía y Nami se había girado para seguir contemplando las estrellas.

-Supongo que el juego habrá terminado ahora que sabes que para mí… No era solo un juego.- Se giró sin darle la cara y se dispuso a bajar mientras que un Sanji aún aturdido no podía hacer que sus músculos reaccionasen.

El descenso de Nami dio comienzo para luego perderse totalmente de la vista del atontado cocinero.

-Sanji, comida.- Gritaba el Capitán desde la cubierta verde.

Sanji, por fin se movió, sus músculos parecían haber despertado de un sueño de más de un siglo, se sentía pesado, ajeno al cuerpo que ahora estaba moviendo.

CONTINUARÁ

_Vamos, cada vez me siento mejor, este será el primer fic por capítulos que escribo así que ya se imaginarán como ando de feliz._

_En verdad es que me senté a escribir este fic que tenía pensado hacerlo de unas 1000 palabras aproximadamente, no era tan largo hasta que empecé a divagar y pues, ya serán dos capítulos (Si, creo que solo dos)._

_Bueno, al punto, este fic nació de una tarde que venía escuchando el aleatorio en mi celular, y como allí ponen de todo pues… Estaba yo, escuchando el OST de Saikano cuando de repente me aparece una canción de reggaetón, "Ella se contradice" de "Plan B" y me imaginé a Nami seduciendo al pobre de Sanji (Como que no tuviera suficiente), y la inspiración nació._

_Espero les esté gustando._

_Nos leemos en esta misma página, no sé si a la misma hora pero si en el mismo perfil de usuario n.n._

_Por cierto, directo para 10pairings._

_Ahora sí._

_Suerte_!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece todo es de Oda (Buruburuburu) Me tengo que ir, debo contestar el den den mushi XD.

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 2.

_Muchas veces tenemos percepciones de la realidad que se salen del parámetro llamado verdad… Mal interpretamos las cosas, las acciones, los gestos o las palabras, llevándonos a un estado de incertidumbre que nos obliga a actuar de una manera irracional. Otras veces, el velo de la inseguridad, de la desconfianza, de los traumas pasados, viene a cubrirnos los ojos aparentemente para protegernos, sin embargo, todas esas cosas, solamente nos hace perder en el infinito abismo de la desconfianza._

_*/*/*_

Ese día, Sanji se levantó más temprano que lo habitual. Preparó el desayuno para todos sus nakama en menor tiempo de lo que le tomaba, y era precisamente porque tenía que ir a hablar con ella… Explicarle tantas cosas, decirle que nunca, NUNCA, había jugado con sus sentimientos, que solo trataba de proteger, lo que según él, a la larga, terminaría en un desastre.

No estaba equivocado del todo, ya era un desastre total. Cerró los ojos denotando pesadumbre y rememoró lo que la noche anterior había sucedido allí mismo, en ese lugar que ahora, en vez de transmitirle esa eterna alegría que le provocaba el cocinar, lo maltrataba psicológicamente como ninguno de sus enemigos había maltratado su cuerpo.

Esa noche, Nami no había ido a cenar con la excusa de sentirse mal, no mentía del todo, en verdad se sentía destrozada, humillada, desnuda totalmente ante los ojos de Sanji. Por otro lado, Sanji se sentía un completo imbécil al no haber descifrado en Nami, el amor que le estaba ofrendado con el miedo a un rechazo inminente.

Sirvió los platos con evidente apuro y salió con grandes zancadas hacia el camarote de las muchachas, golpeó suavemente la gruesa madera que lo separaba de ella. Nico Robin abrió la puerta. Ella aún se encontraba en pijamas, adormilada todavía; sin duda, era más temprano de lo que sospechaba.

-Necesito hablar con Nami, ¿Podrías…- decía el rubio con evidente desesperación en su tono de voz.

-Salió muy temprano, inclusive antes de que te levantaras, Sanji-san.- La manera de decir las cosas de Robin, a veces era exasperante. Pareciera como si a ratos perdiera humanidad, siempre tan monótona en sus gestos, la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en un mutismo que solo se veía roto cuando de decir acertijos se trataba.

-¿Pero a dónde pudo ir?- Hablaba más con sí mismo antes que con Robin, pero como era de esperarse, Robin respondió.

-Llegamos muy temprano a esta isla, cocinero-san, así que decidió salir.- Siempre tan certera, si, Robin, a pesar de los acertijos que soltaba, siempre los decía por alguna razón.

Estaba claro que a Robin no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos personales de sus compañeros, porque de una u otra forma, entendía que habían cosas que solo deberían quedar en una persona, a veces entre dos y nada más, pero también era cierto que se preocupaba, porque lograba captar las vibraciones y emociones de cada tripulante debido a años de entrenamiento para mantenerse con vida.

Le era imposible no fijarse en las reacciones de cada persona, y más aún siendo estos los chicos que le habían salvado la vida, sentía que les debía demasiado, y así era, entonces optó por tratar de brindar ayuda sin ser demasiado entrometida, pero casi siempre, lograba su objetivo.

Vio marchar al cocinero por el pasillo que dirigía a cubierta. Seguramente saldría a buscarla para hablar y arreglar _sus_ cosas. Miró al cielo por la ventana de la habitación, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano para despertar, se estiró con elegancia mientras su boca emitía un gemido, se dispuso a levantar a sus compañeros a como dé lugar, no permitiría que la comida de Sanji se helara.

Sanji recorría los caminos sinuosos de la capital de la isla en la cual se encontraban anclados, trataba de encontrar algún rastro de ella, una señal para saber en donde se encontraba pero no había nada… Nadie la había visto, y en parte era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, no quería imaginarse lo que sería de ella si alguien la llegaba a reconocer; sin dudas sería delatada, llevada a los marines y encarcelada.

Mientras tanto, Nami se encontraba mirando el horizonte desde lo que parecía ser un risco, las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza la muralla natural de tierra y rocas que sostenían el lugar, allí, sus lamentos eran camuflados por el ruido del agua y el graznar de varias aves que se reunían allí para procrear.

Las lágrimas le resbalaban copiosamente por el rostro mientras se repetía a sí misma que ya era hora de dejar de jugar. Ya no tenía sentido ahora que el cocinero sabía perfectamente en la posición en la cual se encontraban. Ya no tenía sentido fingir cercanía con cualquier otro muchacho de la tripulación en el intento _fallido_ de darle celos, ya no tenía sentido seducirlo para obtener un poco de su atención, ahora Sanji sabía lo que ella sentía y por la misma razón ya no era capaz de seguir engañándolo.

"_A los hombres es mejor perderlos que encontrarlos_" había sido el lema de Nami mientras divagaba por el mar robando tesoros, engañando a las personas, y en especial a los hombres. Había tantos bastardos desperdigados en la esfera que solamente querían tirársela a cualquier precio, y claro que ella les cobraba, de una u otra manera, siempre salía de cualquier lugar con motines de oro y joyas preciosas. Los conocía a todos, o al menos eso creía ella. Conocía sus intenciones, su falta de fidelidad, la facilidad con la cual rompían sus promesas, lo poco que valía su palabra. Al parecer de Nami, todos eran y serían iguales. Lo conoció a él, otro baboso más que abundaban en los cuatro mares que conocía, que se le iba la vida por cuanta mujer conociese. Sería fácil engañar a esa sarta de crédulos, pensó al principio, pero todos lograron romper ese estúpido pensamiento que tenía.

Con el pasar del tiempo, conociendo más a fondo a sus amigos se dio cuenta de que el mundo era realmente grande y que existían personas excepcionales como ellos en el mismo, después de un tiempo se descubrió completamente enamorada del cocinero que la trataba como a una reina, pero aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo así que se resistía a los cumplidos, a los encantos del rubio que la volverían loca en un momento adecuado.

Con la llegada de Vivi, tuvo miedo. Un miedo irracional de perderlo por completo y decidió aferrarse a la amistad de Zoro. Admitía que la mayor parte de las veces era un bruto insensible pero sabía dar buenos consejos mientras dormía…

Tan ocupada estaba Nami en lamentar su suerte que no se percató de la presencia de un peligro atroz.

-¿Esa no es la gata ladrona?- Un susurro casi imperceptible salía de entre los arbustos.

-No lo creo, esta tiene el cabello largo.- Se apresuró a decir otra voz masculina que se escondía tras un árbol de cerezos recién floreciendo.

-Idiota.- Exclamó la primera voz.- Bien pudo dejárselo crecer, esta foto es de hace más de dos años.

Dos masas antropomórficas salieron con cuidado de sus escondites, la vieron vulnerable y se les hizo agua la boca, primeramente por la recompensa tan elevada que tenía, por otro lado, eran dos hombres fuertes y ella era solamente una mujer, poniendo en una balanza las ventajas y desventajas de cada género, era más que obvio el hecho de que Nami estaba completamente desprotegida y sin capacidad suficiente para reaccionar, al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Se acercaron con cautela para sorprenderla, varios papeles cayeron con suavidad al suelo revelando tras el cartel de Nami, las fotos de sus demás camaradas.

La mañana estaba naciendo y los mugiwara, sorprendentemente, ya estaban de pie, de hecho, estaban sentados ya en sus respectivos puestos para tomar sus desayunos.

-Sanji, más comida.- Exclamaba el capitán completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, tan concentrado estaba en su comida que ni siquiera se había percatado que Sanji no había sido quien le ofreció un segundo y tercer plato.

El resto de la tripulación, evidentemente había caído en cuenta que faltaban esos dos, pero habían acordado no decir nada ya que todos, o casi todos, estaban al tanto del problema desde hace ya varios días y creyeron prudente no advertirle nada al capitán porque lo conocían y estaban seguros que armaría jaleo tal que los descubrirían fácilmente, y por el momento, mientras todo siguiera pareciendo un malentendido de _pareja_, no era necesario llamar la atención.

Todos se miraban a los ojos expectantes, vigilaban la isla en busca de cualquier movimiento anormal en esta. Estaban preocupados y no era de menos, a esas alturas serían fácilmente reconocidos por cualquier caza recompensas… Y en el nuevo mundo eran jodidamente fuertes, más fuertes que cualquier otro enemigo que antes hubieran encarado. Sabían también que sus amigos se habían entrenado hasta el cansancio, pero no estaba por demás preocuparse.

Luego de echarse miradas cómplices fugaces nuevamente dirigieron su vista hacia la isla.

-Sanji, comida.- Mientras Luffy tuviera un pedazo de carne que roer y no preguntase nada, tenían una razón menos para preocuparse.- Ey, ¿A dónde fue Sanji?

*/*/*

Para Sanji, el no encontrarla significaba una total tortura, la imaginaba siendo atacada por rufianes, siendo atrapada por la marina, secuestrada para ser vendida en el mercado negro, la imaginó siendo comprada por los aborrecibles tenryunbitos que la harían vestir trajes indecentes, con encajes blancos sobre tela negra y la harían recoger su cabellera en una coleta.

Rojo por la ira, y por algo más cabe recalcar, su paso se hizo notoriamente más veloz, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron tanto que bien podría decirse que era una versión de Chopper en busca de sus nakama. Un grito le hizo voltear la cabeza en dirección al bosque que se extendía a su izquierda, sin dudas era Nami pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente.

Sanji corrió con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, el grito suplicante de Nami le taladraba los oídos, había estado corriendo por más de diez minutos y la voz de la pelirroja seguía distante. Se sentía culpable, impotente, con ganas de darse un tiro por haber sido tan imbécil como el mismo marimo, pero de hacerlo, ¿Quién la salvaría? El tiro se lo dejaría para después en caso de no lograr llegar hasta ella a tiempo.

-Solo espera un poco más Nami.- Pensaba Sanji en sus adentros.

De repente, el bosque parecía tener un final, la luz le llegaba de lleno. Corrió un poco más con una fuerza extra que le llegó de Dios sabe dónde y encontró a Nami entre los brazos de los dos musculosos rufianes… No, no era eso lo que lo alteró de la manera en la cual estaba. Los huesos de sus puños crispados amenazaban con romper su piel de un momento a otro, el calor que le recorrió el cuerpo era mucho peor que estar encerrado en el mismísimo infierno.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAN HECHO?- Gritó furibundo.

Los maleantes se sobresaltaron al escuchar repentinamente su tono de voz. El que parecía ser el jefe, un moreno con una grotesca cicatriz cruzándole en forma diagonal todo el rostro rió con ironía.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Nos darán muy buena recompensa por ella.

Sanji no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó hacia la cara del sujeto que sostenía las piernas de una Nami completamente inconsciente y que en su frente se podía diferenciar un hilo de sangre que empezaba a bajarle por toda la cara.

El sujeto cayó de bruces al suelo, la patada de Sanji había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle la nariz y provocarle una hemorragia severa, así, como estaba decidió huir a gatas mientras intentaba parar con su mano derecha el sangrado. Sanji no le dio importancia, que se fuera, lo único importante era recuperar a Nami y llevarla al barco. El de la cicatriz soltó a Nami brutalmente haciéndola chocar contra el pasto.

Por otro lado, el que parecía solamente seguir órdenes ya había llegado a los arbustos en donde minutos atrás estuvieron escondiéndose, con su mano libre palpó los carteles de búsqueda y los miró detenidamente sin poder ocultar la expresión de pavor que se le formó al reconocer el retrato de Luffy y caer en cuenta que seguramente esa sería su tripulación.

El _jefe_ se cuadró en evidente muestra de desafío y estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Sanji cuando oyó la voz de su subordinado.

-Es de los mugiwara.

Al decir aquello, el jefe al parecer ganó una fuerza increíble.

-Y yo que pensé que solamente eran unos simples renacuajos. Resultaron ser ranitas saliendo del lago.- Se mofó este.

Sanji no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando pero una alarma de peligro en su interior le dijo que no sería nada fácil salir ileso de la situación, es más, ahora que lo veía de cerca y fijamente más le valía utilizar todo su potencial y no tomarlo a la ligera, sin dudas, se había encontrado con alguien a quien temer.

Sanji exploró el entorno y solo una ínfima y suicida idea le llegó a la mente. No lo pensó dos veces porque no tenía tiempo que perder, la mandíbula del tipo que tenía en frente se ensanchó en una mueca similar a una sonrisa para después abrirla y pronunciar algo que Sanji no alcanzó a escuchar.

Un rayo de luz blanco rozó su mano derecha y la sintió repentinamente pesada, no la podía mover y de un momento a otro hasta sintió que la había perdido. Decidió llevar a cabo su plan a pesar de que la mano le dolía, o mejor dicho, el lugar en donde se suponía debería estar su mano le escocía. El rubio saltó lo más fuerte que pudo para asestarle un ataque directo a la mandíbula para nockearlo, plan que le funcionó a medias, el maldito era demasiado fuerte que solamente atinó a desequilibrarlo un poco. Recurriendo a los pocos recursos que le quedaban tomó a Nami, a la cual había llegado por la aproximación que había hecho al jefe, y saltó sin pensarlo hacia el abismo pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de la vista de los bribones, el de la cicatriz volvió a disparar dos de esos rayos extraños hacia la pierna de Sanji y al corazón de Nami.

-¡Nooo!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sanji antes de perderse entre las olas del mar.

CONTINUARÁ

_Si, lo sé, según yo solo iban a ser dos capítulos y nada más, pero la idea se me va extendiendo con cada día que pasa. Espero que el siguiente sea el último._

_Ya, me doy cuenta que esta parte no tiene nada que ver con la primera, o casi nada, pero en el tercer capítulo (Que espero sea el último) se aclararán varias cosas._

_Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer._

_Suerte!_

_Pd: Perdón Hessefan pero me robé una de tus frases que me cayó como anillo al dedo para este fic, tu sabes cuál es._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, por lo tanto, solo escribo fics con el afán de entretener.

_**GLOSARIO:**_

_**Chizu:**__ Mapa, le puse así por la cicatriz que tiene._

_**Shino:**__ Insecto del bambú. En el fan art que estoy haciendo para este fic, pues, Shino se parece a un insecto._

_**Hasami:**__ Tijeras._

_**Genso-genso no mi:**__ Fruta del diablo creada especialmente para el fic._

_Sin más, ¡Buena lectura!_

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 3

Los labios sedosos de Robin se posaban melosamente sobre los de Sanji. Las caricias eran extremas, atrevidas, jocosas. Los gemidos que lanzaban desordenadamente parecían incluso alterar el mar, el Sunny, el cielo y todo lo demás.

Robin lo tomaba de los cabellos, casi con furia podría decirse, lo mordía mientras tenía los ojos apretados. Dolor, la morena sólo podía darle dolor. El azul del cielo se vio prontamente reemplazado por un negro semejante al de los cabellos de la muchacha que en esos momentos acariciaba la espalda del cocinero. Dolor y oscuridad.

Creyó vomitar.

*/*/*

Las pisadas sobre el empedrado eran rítmicas y lentas. Los dos sujetos que habían estado a punto de atrapar a Nami recorrían por las callejuelas de la capital.

-Maldición _Shino_ me lo hubieras dicho antes para no tomarlos a la ligera.- El tipo de la cicatriz se mostraba realmente preocupado mientras hacía el reclamo a su subordinado.

-Pero _Chizu_, tú mejor que nadie debió saberlo. Tú sabías que el cartel era de hace dos años ¿No?

Un silencio que solamente era opacado por el ruido del viento dio lugar en escena.

-Supongo que… Lo olvidé.- Rió Chizu mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano izquierda.- Pero…- Optó por tomar una pose seria.- De esto, óyeme bien Shino, no se puede enterar el jefe.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio blanco mientras respiraban profundamente.

*/*/*

-¿Dónde está Sanji?- Preguntó nuevamente Luffy al no haber recibido una respuesta.

Todos se tensionaron al no saber qué decirle, todos a excepción de Robin quien respondió,- Fue por provisiones Capitán-san, junto con Nami.

-Sí, sí, eso.- confirmó Usopp con la voz temblorosa, por un minuto, todos creyeron que la mentira se vendría abajo por la mala actuación que el tirador estaba llevando a cabo.

-Ojala no demoren mucho ¡Muero de hambre!- Exclamó un divertido Luffy mientras devoraba el último trozo de carne.

Para suerte de todos, Luffy, en la mayoría de los casos poseía una habilidad asombrosa para perderse de detalles tan obvios, y eso, era una de las tantas cosas que la tripulación, sólo en contadas ocasiones, agradecía. No era que les resultase agradable tener que mentirle, pero en esas circunstancias no podían dejar que los problemas aumentasen, al menos no, hasta que Sanji y Nami regresasen habiendo aclarado sus problemas y dejaran de ser tan inmaduros.

-¿Vamos a pescar, Luffy?- Propuso Usopp sabiendo que su capitán no rechazaría la invitación. Con esto estaría asegurada una hora más de calma hasta que el hambre hiciera su aparición.

*/*/*

Sanji despertó sintiéndose aliviado por haber llegado justo a tiempo a un pequeño brazo de tierra que se infiltraba sobre el mar. Sostenía entre sus brazos a una Nami inconsciente que no daba rastros de vida, por un momento se preocupó hasta que ella escupió una cantidad considerable de agua y su respiración se regularizó. Solamente estaba dormida.

La abrazó con fuerza y esbozó una sonrisa obviamente cargada de tristeza. La adrenalina bajó tal cual montaña rusa y a continuación sintió dos dolores punzantes provenientes de su mano derecha y su pierna izquierda. Lo sabía, era un conocimiento doloroso. Sabía que tarde o temprano el karma le cobraría con creces lo que le había arrebatado a alguien más; ya no sería conocido como Pierna Negra Sanji, tal como a Zeff le había pasado cuando le salvó la vida, y sin su mano, dudaba mucho con seguir el ritmo al cual estaba acostumbrado a cocinar. Respirando profundamente atrevió a mirarse las extremidades faltantes para terminar por convencerse de lo que era tan obvio.

Se permitió el lujo de llorar sin tapujos mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Nami contra el suyo. Lloró desplegando el dolor que le causaba, lloró por haberla puesto en peligro semejante. Reaccionó, se levantó rápidamente para examinar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se abrió paso por entre su blusa recordando el rayo de luz que la había golpeado en el pecho. Nada… Ni siquiera moretones, ni hendiduras ni cortaduras. Se relajó al notar su fresco aliento.

-Lo siento, Nami.- Susurró antes de depositar un casto beso sobre su frente.

¿Qué había sido eso que los había golpeado?- Si-te-doy-te-arranco-las-extremidades no mi.- Pensó.- Como si eso pudiera existir.- Se reclamó sintiéndose idiota, definitivamente era una desgracia en tratar de ponerle nombre a una fruta del diablo, la más parecida que recordaba del libro ilustrado que tenía un efecto similar era la bara-bara no mi, pero esa estaba descartada, principalmente porque ya había sido digerida por Buggy y segundo, las habilidades solo podían separar el cuerpo del que lo había consumido, trató de recordar la mención a alguna fruta similar en el libro, pero nada.- Además, si hubiese sido eso, Nami seguramente estaría muerta.- Suspiró pesadamente, temía que los daños fueran internos, debía llegar a como dé lugar al barco para que Chopper los revisase.-

Con esfuerzo trató de ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo, se maldijo, si por el momento no podía llevarla al Sunny, por lo menos debía ponerla a salvo. Logró distinguir un bosque a lo lejos, procedió a arrastrarse en dirección a este llevando consigo a Nami, ocultándose por entre las rocas.

Sanji suspiró. No sería nada fácil llevar esa nueva vida.

*/*/*

-¡Chizu!- Gruñó un ser mucho más corpulento que él.- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Se… Señor.- Tartamudeó ansioso.- Yo no… Es decir… Se me escapó de las manos. Un tipo parecido al Pierna Negra apareció de repente y no pudimos hacer nada, pero no se preocupe, les lancé a cada uno un _Illusion light_ antes de que cayeran al mar.- Lo último lo dijo con orgullo mientras levantaba su puño izquierdo.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil, si serás idiota!- Aulló agitando su blanca cabeza.- Por tu culpa ya deben haber muerto.- Su voz retumbaba en toda la sala.

-Si me permite hablar- Chizu ahora parecía un corderito manso que esperaba por el permiso, nada que ver con el que minutos atrás estaba en el valle. El jefe asintió.- No están muertos, solo un poco confundidos, los siento. Mi akuma no mi sigue haciendo efecto en ellos.

-¡Excelente!- Exclamó.- Tráelos para que _Hasami_ les haga el interrogatorio y así poder encontrar a los demás Mugiwara. No sé lo que les hace, pero siempre terminan hablando.

-Los buscaré señor.- Se contentó Chizu, con eso, seguramente sería ascendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿No sabes dónde están? ¿Para qué diablos sirve entonces tu akuma no mi?- Sus ojos verdes se encendieron en clara ira.

-Se los traeré, lo prometo.- Salió del gran salón en donde se encontraba. Afuera lo esperaba Shino con nerviosismo evidente.- Traidor- Espetó Chizu dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, pero tú habrías hecho lo mismo si el jefe… Tú sabes, te hubiese _preguntado_.

-Vamos, me ayudarás a encontrarlos.- Comprendió Chizu.- Será difícil ahora que la pelirroja está a punto de despertar. El _veneno_ está a punto de penetrar.

*/*/*

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Sanji. Con sus últimas fuerzas logró arrastrarse hasta múltiples sombras de árboles. Estando allí jaló a Nami. Estaba exhausto, rendido, derrotado. Se recostó junto a la navegante y abrazó su cuerpo tratando de encontrar paz. Ahora que sabía la verdad, o bueno, parte de ella, podía estar un poco más tranquilo.

La respiración de Nami empezó a hacerse más profunda. Sanji la conocía, seguramente estaría a punto de despertar. Por un segundo deseó que hubiese despertado antes, pero enseguida se deshizo de sus pensamientos, después de todo había disfrutado del contacto. Sonrió, la vio revolverse sobre el pasto y esperó.

*/*/*

-Yohohoho.- Reía Brook.- _Skull Joke_.

Luffy lo seguía en su goce mientras los demás miraban hacia la isla. Ya habían demorado demasiado. O bien Sanji aún no la encontraba, o la marina ya los habían capturado. Robin descartó inmediatamente la opción, si ese fuera el caso, la isla no estaría tan tranquila. Tomó un sorbo de café para intentar tranquilizarse, miró de reojo a Zoro quien con su expresión trataba de decirle: "Todo estará bien".

Robin cerró los ojos tratando de decir: "Eso espero".

*/*/*

El cielo era una mezcla de colores que combinados entre sí eran nauseabundos, el amarillo que resaltaba sobre su cabeza brillaba intensamente dando una sensación de malestar. Sanji seguía besando la boca, el cuello, la oreja de la morena. El manoseo era mucho más descarado mientras unas gigantescas olas de mar amenazaban con voltear el barco.

-Nami, Nami- Al carajo con los cariños, lo único que le importaba a Sanji era hacerla despertar- Nami, Nami- Su tono de voz era desesperado, no era de menos, la respiración de la chica se había agitado bruscamente; los párpados apretados, el sudor que resbalaba por sus mejillas, nada de eso era normal. Claramente se notaba que las pesadillas la atacaban.- Nami, Nami- Desesperación.- Nami-swan, despierta… Por favor.

Los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a abrirse pesadamente.

-Nami…- Suspiró Sanji mirándola a los ojos.- No sabes cuánto me ale…

-Apártate.- Interrumpió ella con voz firme.

-Pero Nami…- Susurró Sanji.

-Apártate.- Repitió.- Sal de mi cuarto, degenerado. Robin seguramente ya estará…- Calló al no encontrarse en el camarote en donde se suponía que debía estar. Peor aún, lo último que recordaba era haber dirigido el barco hasta una isla y que se disponía a salir.- ¿En dónde diablos estamos?

-Deja que te explique.- Sanji se acercó más pero Nami lo detuvo con una mano, haciéndole una señal para que se alejase.

Sanji no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. En el trayecto de separarse de la navegante, su brazo mutilado rozó levemente el cuerpo de la muchacha que acto seguido se sobresaltó.

-Tu mano, está helada...- Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Sanji sonrió tristemente para acotar luego.- No sé de qué hablas.- Procedió a esconder la extremidad tras su espalda para seguir hablando.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Nami lo miró con dudas, era cierto que no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía qué estaban haciendo en ese bosque escondiéndose de algo o alguien y tampoco lograba descifrar el extraño comportamiento del cocinero.- No.- Suspiró, si no fuera por la mal fingida sonrisa que el cocinero cargaba en su rostro, ella hubiese escapado diciéndole que NECESITABA estar sola. Pero algo la detenía allí, a su lado. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Además, ¿Por qué Sanji se empeñaba en ocultar su mano? ¿Por qué Sanji estaba arrodillado de una manera poco común?

-Quiero ver.- Replicó Nami dirigiendo su vista hacia el brazo derecho del cocinero.

Sanji movió la cabeza negativamente. Ante tal gesto, Nami no tuvo más opción que descifrar todo aquello a la fuerza. Tomó el brazo de Sanji y lo jaló hacia ella. El rubio se dejó hacer mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconder la vista. Tarde o temprano Nami debía enterarse, no había nada que hacer.

Sintió las manos de Nami recorrer desde su codo hasta la muñeca. Esperó escuchar palabras de lástima, arrepentimiento, o algo por el estilo.

-Está en extremo helada.- Soltó con preocupación.- Además, está rígida. ¿Puedes moverla?

¿Pero qué demo…- Sanji levantó la vista y descubrió a Nami palpando algo en el extremo de su muñeca.- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Se irritó.- ¿No ves que mi mano ya no está?

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Una bandada de aves se desplegó en el aire al momento en que una alarma resonaba en toda la isla.

-Maldición, nos han descubierto.- Sanji rompió el silencio creado entre los dos.

-Debemos escapar.- Se levantó Nami.

-Huye tú, no puedo correr. Hasta mi pierna se llevaron esos malditos.- Se sentó como en esos instantes creyó que podía hacerlo. Tal y como había descubierto a Zeff instantes después de haber querido robarle la comida.

-Sanji, no entiendo.- Se desesperó al no saber a lo que se refería su compañero, y más aún de sentir unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, de humillarlo, de gritarle cosas que no estaban en su entendimiento. Algo realmente malo sucedía en ese lugar. No lo entendía.- Sanji, maldición, no estamos para juegos, levántate y corre.- Se agitó.

-¿No lo ves? YO-YA-NO-PUEDO-CORRER.- Deletreó ocultando su rostro entre su brazo y antebrazo.- Ya no puedo.- Repitió dos veces más.

-¿Te han lastimado?- Nami no lo entendía. Según podía apreciar, las piernas de Sanji estaban intactas.

-Me han amputado la pierna y la mano.- Se estiró para que Nami pudiera verlo.- Ya no puedo pelear, tampoco podré cocinar. El viaje para mí ha terminado aquí.- Dijo con furia, con tristeza contenida.

Impotencia… Eso sintió Nami ante el estado de su amigo. Pero no comprendía, lo veía intacto. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez tuviera algún problema con la visión o que se hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Las extremidades de Sanji estaban en su sitio, su mano derecha estaba un poco pálida, pero a más de eso no encontraba nada anormal.

Sanji miró cómo la navegante dirigía su mano hasta el muñón donde debería estar la suya. Vio que se detuvo a centímetros, lo que calculaba que estaría el comienzo de su mano. Sintió un jalón que lo llevó hacia adelante.

-Tienes mano, Sanji, ¿De qué otra manera explicas que pude jalarte?

Si, ella tenía razón. A menos que fuera _telépata _no podía hacer eso.

-Pero y mi pierna.- Un atisbo de esperanza se reflejo en la voz del cocinero.

-Allí está… Allí sigue.

Sanji recordó abruptamente los rayos que los habían golpeado y creyó adivinar de lo que se trataba. A su mente llegaron diversas imágenes de lo que había sido su libro ilustrado de las akuma no mi: _genso-genso no mi_.

-Nami.- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.- A ti te dio en el corazón. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor, mientras, ayúdame a ponerme en pie y lleguemos lo más cerca posible del barco.

-Pero los marines o sea quien sea que nos estén buscando… Sanji, estamos vulnerables.

-Créeme, lo que se aproxima será mil veces peor.

*/*/*

Una alarma retumbó por toda la isla llegando inclusive hasta los puertos.

La tripulación entera se puso alerta.

-Luffy, debemos encontrar a Sanji y a Nami enseguida.- Se apresuró a decir Robin.

-Entiendo.- Con el pasar del tiempo, Luffy había aprendido que escuchar una sirena de alarma no significaba buenas noticias para ellos.

Se pusieron de pie y se decidieron por salir a la isla.

CONTINUARÁ

_Aquí otro capítulo de ella se contradice._

_Lo disfruté mucho aunque me dio dolores de cabeza insufribles y más por el nombre de Shino que mientras iba escribiendo solo le ponía un (INSERT) para ponerlo luego._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. En unas semanas o días más traeré el próximo capítulo._

_Agradecimiento especial a Youko1 por leerme y no le puedo agradecer los reviews porque no tiene cuenta u.u y a Hessefan por su fidelidad._

_Suerte!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: El One Piece es de Oda y Gold Roger… Nah, yo aquí estoy de metida sin intenciones de lucro.

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 4.

Nami y Sanji se desplazaban por el bosque, este último apoyado sobre la navegante y una vara de madera acondicionada de un árbol mientras su pie izquierdo se arrastraba dejando una huella en la tierra.

Le era difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero hacía lo posible para facilitarle el trabajo a su adorada navegante quien sudaba copiosamente debido al esfuerzo. Se detuvieron tras un árbol para descansar.

-Nami…- Musitó con nerviosismo.- Debemos hablar.

-No- Se opuso enérgicamente sin haberlo planeado, algo le hacía huir del tema a pesar de que Robin le hubiese aclarado una infinidad de cosas, las cuales ya no veía tan claras.- No es momento.- Aclaró presurosa.

-No entiendes- se revolvió el cabello.- Si no te lo explico…

La frase quedó inconclusa. Nami sostenía entre sus manos su cabeza mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente… Era demasiado tarde.

*/*/*

_Genso-genso no mi, la fruta de la ilusión. El usuario de la fruta podrá crear ilusiones en torno a la persona afectada._

*/*/*

-Maldición- Dijo Sanji mientras recordaba el fragmento de texto que se exponía bajo la ilustración.

Si era cierto todo lo que había escuchado acerca de la fruta en cuestión, se encontraría en grandes aprietos. No podía decir con certeza lo que sucedería, todo dependía de lo que el corazón de Nami temiera u odiara, y por razones obvias, presentía que el culpable y protagonista de sus delirios, sería precisamente él.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Nami se debatían la razón y los sentimientos. Las imágenes que en ella se posaban consistían en escenas picosas entre el cocinero y la arqueóloga. Era todo tan real, tanto que empezó a derramar gruesas lágrimas.

-No- pensó- No debo ser egoísta, él es feliz y eso debería ser suficiente.- El corazón hablaba.- Está bien tenerlo como amigo.- Repetía tal mantra, tanto que las alucinaciones se disiparon.

Nami abrió los ojos para descubrirse arrodillada y a Sanji pronunciando su nombre. Ella atinó a sonreírle con debilidad.

-Sanji-san.- Pronunció redescubriendo una nueva especie de cariño.- Continuemos.

Sanji le correspondió el gesto, evidentemente Nami había ganado una de las tantas batallas que tendría que librar en contra de sí misma. Empezó a admirarla más, tenía un espíritu inquebrantable.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mientras tanto, Chizu corría por las calles con desesperación seguido por Shino.

¿Cómo diablos se filtró la información?- Se preguntaba al tiempo que miraba a Shino con desconfianza.- No, no puede ser posible que él sea un infiltrado de la marina, después de todo, nos conocemos desde niños.- Intentó tranquilizarse.- Pero…- Dudó.- Solamente él y el jefe tenían conocimiento de que los Mugiwara están en la isla.- Sacudió la cabeza, más tarde podría pensar sobre el asunto, sólo le importaba encontrar a los piratas.

*/*/*

Luffy y los demás salían dispuestos para la batalla.

-¡Nos vamos!- Anunció Luffy mientras terminaba de ponerse la capa que ocultaba su identidad al igual que los demás tripulantes. No podían dejar que los descubriesen.

-Bien.- Respondieron al unísono mientras se disponían a bajar del barco.

-Doctor-san- Dijo Robin al pisar tierra.- ¿Podrías rastrearlos?

El pequeño asintió mientras llevaba a cabo la conversión a su _walk point_ para luego elevar su azul nariz y empezar a olfatear. Tras varios segundos bajó la cabeza para luego negar.

-Lo siento.- Se lamentó.- No logro percibirlos.- Miró a Robin con los ojos aguados.- Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda.

A su vez, la arqueóloga negó con su cabeza.- No te preocupes.- Le palmeó el lomo para luego acotar- Nos separaremos ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, se separaron en equipos, no sin antes adjudicar el cuidado del barco a Brook, quien gustoso aceptó el trabajo, así podría esperar a sus camaradas perdidos si en caso llegaran al barco. Los demás partieron quedando en la playa únicamente la arqueóloga y Chopper.

-Robin ¿Dónde crees que podrían estar?- Preguntó preocupado.

Robin notaba aún en los ojos de Chopper el sentimiento de impotencia y decidió hacerlo partícipe de sus deducciones. -No lo sé, Tony-kun ¿Dónde estarías tú?- Al parecer una idea surcaba su mente.

-Probablemente estaría en una celda.- Admitió ruborizado.- Pero ellos no- se apresuró a decir- ellos estarían luchando.

-¡Exacto!- Sonrió para dar rienda suelta a sus deducciones.- Ellos ya hubieran dado rastros de pelea, pero no hemos visto nada que nos indique batalla, lo que me da a pensar que están escondidos, pero no cada uno por separado, es más, me atrevería a asegurar que ya se han encontrado.- Dijo estrictamente lo necesario para que el renito siguiera el hilo.

A Chopper le brillaron los ojos.- Eres sorprendente Robin, pero ¿Dónde se esconden? Además, si están juntos ¿No debieron haber llegado ya?

La arqueóloga sonrió, claro que ya había pensado en esa opción pero quería hacer sentir importante a su nakama.- Dime, si estuvieses herido ¿En dónde te esconderías?- Al verlo dudar decidió darle un poco más de ayuda.- Yo iría a un lugar donde no pudiera ser vista, un lugar en donde pudiera descansar sin temor y curar mis heridas, también tendría que ser un lugar donde pudiera desplazarme para llegar al barco ¿No lo crees?

-¡El bosque!- exclamó el pequeño con entusiasmo, sintiéndose realmente útil, pero acto seguido su ilusión se deshizo al notar el gran terreno selvático que rodeaba a la isla, a excepción de la amplia zanja talada por donde habían desaparecido sus demás compañeros minutos atrás.

Robin notó el cambio de ánimo en el reno y propuso:

-¿Te parece si comenzamos por allá?- Señaló un pequeño brazo de tierra que quedaba justo en frente de un barranco. Chopper asintió.

En ese instante la morena se sintió feliz de haber despertado cuando Nami se disponía a salir en la mañana. Gracias a su sutil insistencia había logrado que la navegante le contara sus planes. También se alegraba de conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que el mejor lugar para pensar de la pelirroja sería el filo de un barranco con vista al mar, y el que había señalado tenía las características adecuadas.

-Robin- Un ruborizado Chopper interrumpía sus pensamientos.

-¿Doctor-san?

-Muchas gracias.

Robin sonrió entendiendo. Se pusieron en marcha.

*/*/*

Nami y Sanji seguían tratando de llegar al barco, pero los _lapsus_ de la navegante hacían más difícil la labor. Sanji podía observar la cabeza del Thousand Sunny imponente sobre el azul del cielo, les faltaba como mucho unos cuantos kilómetros, sin embargo, debieron detenerse.

Nami se encontraba postrada ante la imagen de un Sanji que la despreciaba, le escupía, se reía a cuestas de ella. Era insoportable, humillante, delirante, insufrible.

Sanji sabía que la navegante no podría más, tarde o temprano se dejaría llevar por las alucinaciones y no habría punto de retorno. La miró… No podía hacer nada para sacarla del letargo, sólo le restaba esperar y suplicar para que en esa ocasión pudiera salir airosa… Sólo una vez más y llegaría al Sunny, sólo una vez más y podría tratar de encontrar una solución junto a sus otros camaradas.

*/*/*

-¿No será mejor ir cerca del lugar donde los atacamos?- Decía un Shino que corría tras su superior.- No pudieron llegar tan lejos, no con los _Illusion Light_ que les lanzaste.

-Tienes toda la razón, a veces me sorprende esa capacidad tuya de pensar.- Chizu aceleró el paso dirigiéndose hacia la selva.

En otro sector de la ciudad Luffy, Zoro, Usopp y Franky se enfrentaban a millares de marines y lo que parecían ser civiles, además de varias bestias demasiado bien entrenadas para su gusto. No dudaban que entre la multitud se encontrarían usuarios de las frutas. Debían estar alertas si querían salir con vida y completos de la isla.

-Estos bastardos, ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de separarnos.- Gruñía Zoro mientras blandía sus espadas y golpeaba a un centenar de personas que venían en manada.

-Lo importante ahora es deshacernos de estos marines y enfocarnos a encontrar a Nee-san y a Sanji.- La voz de Franky era seria mientras disparaba con su dedo.

Luffy y Usopp libraban batalla un poco más lejos, se podía ver el cuerpo del capitán agrandarse a niveles extraordinarios para acabar de un solo golpe a la mayoría de bestias _semi-gigantes_ del sector. En cambio, Usopp se lucía con sus diferentes _Boshis_ haciendo explotar lo que estuviera a su paso. Sin duda, todos eran más fuertes.

*/*/*

-Nami, sólo un poco más.- Rogaba Sanji, no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a desencadenar algo imprevisible.

Un sector de arbustos empezó a sacudirse a sus espaldas, ante el ruido, Sanji dio la vuelta como pudo, se puso alerta. Si era un enemigo, seguramente no tendría escapatoria. Respiró tratando de encontrar calma para poder pensar mejor.

Un par de siluetas borrosas hicieron su aparición por entre la espesura de la selva, Sanji se revolvió un poco nervioso, sin duda, estaban indefensos en la situación.

-¿Sanji-san?- La voz de la arqueóloga fue casi un susurro, pero lo prudentemente audible para ser escuchada a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Robin?- Dudó un momento, no vaya a ser que los caza recompensas de antes estuvieran engañándolo, porque con los efectos de la fruta, todo podía ser posible. Así que mejor prevenir.- ¿Eres tú?

-¿Algún problema cocinero-san?

-Demuéstramelo… Es decir, que eres tú.

Robin no lo pensó más, para que Sanji le pidiera identificarse, sin duda alguna se trataría de una situación que lo requería en serio.

-Está bien.- Aclaró su garganta para dar paso a las palabras, sin embargo, no pudo continuar.

La navegante saltaba hacia ellos con evidente furia tratando de atacar a Robin, Chopper se interceptó en el camino de la pelirroja evitando así el ataque.

-¿Nami, que sucede?- Preguntó el reno con preocupación.

Pero antes de que nada más pudiese suceder, un par de sujetos apareció por entre la maleza: Chizu y Shino.

-Está bajo la influencia de una de las frutas del diablo, al parecer la Genso-genso no mi- Confesó Sanji sintiéndose seguro ante la presencia de los que pudo reconocer como sus camaradas.

Los caza recompensas no perdieron el tiempo y decidieron atacar, Robin y Chopper al notar el estado de sus compañeros salieron a la defensiva.

-No dejen que los rayos del más grande les lleguen o se encontrarán en la misma situación que nosotros.- Sanji se sintió impotente al estar en calidad de bulto junto a una Nami que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- Pronunciaba Nami en un tono de total odio hacia Sanji, se disponía a atacarlo.

-Bésala.- Ordenó Robin, quizás eso le regresaría a su estado mental normal.

Sanji no dudó ni por un segundo, Robin nunca diría algo sin fundamentos. Los labios de Sanji se precipitaron hacia la piel rosada de la navegante y la atrajo en un beso que nunca en su vida soñó con poder darle: Uno completamente casto y verdadero.

Los ojos de la navegante se abrieron como platos, al principio quiso soltarse del agarre, pero tras varios segundos se dejó llevar. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y el panorama le quedaba claro. Por su mente pasó a toda velocidad la conversación de la mañana mantenida con Robin:

_-¿A dónde Vas?- Le preguntaba._

_-No te interesa.- La voz de la navegante fue parca._

_-Nami, sabes perfectamente que yo…- _

_-El problema en sí no eres tú.- Interrumpió.- No tienes la culpa de ser tan aterradoramente atractiva como para llamar la atención de los que fueran._

_-Te equivocas Nami… Él te ama, en verdad que lo hace._

_Nami simplemente ignoró el comentario de la arqueóloga, tenía el orgullo tan lastimado que no podía entrar en razón, mejor dicho, no quería. Salió con paso firme y se perdió por entre los árboles que poblaban el lugar._

Nami regresó en sí, ¿Cómo era posible el haber olvidado aquella charla? Era estúpido de su parte el pensar así… Ella no era así. Abrió los ojos y contempló a Sanji, la preocupación en su rostro lo hacía ver realmente tierno y deseable.

-Te amo.- Pronunció el cocinero con un poco de celo. La navegante le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, pero antes de que pudiera corresponderle se dio cuenta de la batalla que se estaba librando a escasos metros.

-Muy conmovedor.- Dijo Chizu en tono sarcástico.- Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Nami estaba desconcertada, ¿Qué carajos le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era… No lo tenía claro, toda su mente era una mescolanza de recuerdos que no sabía a ciencia cierta si habían ocurrido.

Chizu se concentró mientras Shino luchaba contra la arqueóloga y el pequeño doctor. Nami sintió una ligera presión en su cabeza que la obligó a arrodillarse.

Ahora, las imágenes que se proyectaban sobre su mente eran nada más y nada menos que la figura de Arlong, pisoteando sus sueños, matando a su madre, torturando a su pueblo. Unas lágrimas de odio absoluto recorrieron sus mejillas. Nami se levantó y fijó la mirada en Chizu, quien al darse cuenta de este hecho, se aterrorizó.

En la mente de Nami, Chizu era Arlong. Sacó su clima tact y lo fulminó con un rayo. El cuerpo de Chizu cayó echando humo. Muy al contrario de lo que Sanji imaginó, la fruta debió dejar de hacer efecto en él y en Nami, pero no, estaban igual que antes.

-Los efectos de la Genso-genso no mi, según tengo entendido, desaparecen al estar el usuario inconsciente.- Decía Robin mientras sostenía a Shino con seis brazos fleur que salían de un árbol.

Shino empezó a reír.- Ingenuos.- Dijo mientras los brazos de Robin se disolvían.- Pensé que eran más inteligentes, pero veo que me equivoqué.

La ilusión se deshizo, Robin se descubrió a sí misma arrodillada, miró a su alrededor y con terror advirtió que Chopper y Nami se encontraban en la misma situación.

-Maldito desgraciado.- Aulló Sanji.- Todo fue un truco, ¿No es cierto?

Shino sonrió con maldad para luego admitir.- Es cierto.- Empezó a reír como un loco desquiciado mientras Robin, Chopper y Sanji se sentían impotentes.

*/*/*

Brook estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre una de las sillas de su mesita de té. Sorbió un poco del líquido de su taza y miró hacia la isla. Una gran cantidad de humo, polvo y explosiones reinaban el lugar, además de varios gritos, algunos reconocibles, otros para nada familiares.

-Deben estar divirtiéndose.- Su voz neutral hacía aparición, tomó el último sorbo que quedaba en el recipiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Aquí les traigo un capítulo más._

_¿Qué demonios pasó? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo._

_Mientras, les dejo con varios fics, de diferentes temáticas pero del mismo fandom._

_Ah sí, no me maten por haber excluido de forma tan descarada al pobre de Brook, ya se pondrá en marcha él también._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y pues, cualquier insulto (que algunos personajes en la última parte me salieron un poco OOC) ya saben en donde hacerlo. _

_Nos leemos prontamente._

_Suerte! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece y punto, todo es del Gran Oda.

Advertencia: Este fic se sitúa después del time skip, puede contener varios spoilers de la saga de Drum, Ennies Lobby y después del time skip.

Antes de empezar, debo pedir mil disculpas a los lectores por haber demorado siglos en actualizar, gracias por la paciencia y ahora sin más, a leer.

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 5.

Una pequeña taza de café temblaba sobre una superficie lila, el líquido recién vertido palpitaba al ritmo de los pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Brook se levantó con calma para ver lo que sucedía en la ciudad, grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó a lo lejos un batallón aproximándose al barco.

Su primera reacción hace dos años hubiese sido atemorizarse, en cambio, alistó su bastón y se preparó para la batalla, se había quedado en el barco para defenderlo y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Tomó aire, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que se aproximara por entre la maleza.

*/*/*

—¡Maldición! No los podemos derrotar —Zoro estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, cada vez que atacaba, golpeaba o cortaba a cualquier adversario, este se volvía a levantar. Se dispuso a lanzar su ataque más poderoso, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un niño que no sobrepasaba los doce años se acercó para atacarlo.

Zoro empuñó a Wado Ichimonji para asestar un golpe con el revés de la cuchilla para no infringirle daño mayor, pero para su sorpresa, el niño esquivó el ataque con facilidad y le devolvió un golpe certero en medio del abdomen, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar al espadachín y dejarlo en un estado de confusión ¿Qué demonios pasaba en esa isla?

Inclusive, Luffy parecía estar más agotado que lo habitual, no lo entendía ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite si solamente estaba peleando con civiles y marines de baja categoría que no deberían hacerle ni cosquillas?

Usopp se esforzaba al máximo, pero nada de lo que hacía, parecía tener un buen resultado. Estaba desesperado, a punto de empezar a derramar gruesas lágrimas por la frustración que sentía, se suponía que se había hecho más fuerte durante los dos años que estuvo en intenso entrenamiento. Al parecer, aún le faltaba mucho para en verdad consagrarse como un gran guerrero del mar.

Franky, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ya no lograba mantenerse en pie, quizás se había sobrecalentado o simplemente estaba a punto de ser derrotado. No era nada fácil la pelea que estaba llevando a cabo contra la mayoría de bestias que formaban parte del pelotón enemigo.

Sin lugar a dudas, cada quién estaba llegando a un punto crítico del cual no estaban seguros de salir airosos.

*/*/*

Shino reía como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, por fin lograría salir de esa isla con una recompensa excelente, sin ninguna sospecha puesta sobre su cabeza y así podría ir de isla en isla cometiendo los mismos actos que en la actual.

— Fuiste de gran ayuda durante todos estos meses, Chizu. —miró al sujeto que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la tupida hierba. —Es una lástima que todos los recuerdos que tienes sobre nuestra infancia, no sean más que ilusiones que te infundí desde el primer día. Serías el mejor de los aliados, pero lamentablemente, tu misión ha terminado en esta isla.

Shino escuchó los sonidos de batalla que explotaban en el centro de la ciudad, alzó la mirada y pudo divisar una gran nube de polvo que se elevaba por los cielos.

—Perfecto —sonrió — Han venido por su propia cuenta, así no perderé el tiempo buscándolos.

—No creas que podrás irte tan fácilmente. —La voz de Sanji lo alcanzó decidida.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, no me hagas reír.

Sanji intentó levantarse en vano, a pesar de saber que su pierna seguía intacta, no lograba moverla, no lograba sacarla de ese entumecimiento. Maldijo por lo alto para recibir en respuesta una carcajada de victoria por parte de su contrincante.

Sanji se arrastró como pudo hasta donde se encontraba Shino y agarró una de sus piernas.

—No importa cómo, pero te mantendré en este lugar. No permitiré que ningún otro camarada mío reciba el daño de tus rayos.

Sanji miró sobre su hombro, los cuerpos inmóviles de Chopper, Robin y Nami le daban esa determinación. No quería imaginarse los miedos a los cuales se estarían enfrentando en esos momentos.

*/*/*

La visión de Chopper era cada vez más escaza. Las figuras que se paseaban por delante de sus ojos eran apenas unos bultos de color confuso. Por lo menos podía distinguir los aromas con claridad, podía percibir un sudor ajeno que se mezclaba con la sensación de miedo que desprendían sus camaradas. El pequeño reno sabía a que huele el miedo, y eso, solamente lo atemorizaba más. Sentía claramente en su piel esa sensación de desconsuelo que sintió hace años atrás cuando su manada lo despreció, le pareció revivir las voces, o mejor dicho, gruñidos del pasado que le decían "Lárgate de aquí, no eres como nosotros." O de igual manera aquellas frases que tanto le dolieron en su momento "Monstruo…" Sus temores pasados estaban reviviendo poco a poco. Pudo oler la sangre de días anteriores cuando aún se encontraba en Drum y en su lengua se posó el sabor salado al que se había acostumbrado cuando los habitantes de la isla lo perseguían para matarlo…

Mientras tanto, Brook se disponía a no dejar pasar a nadie hacia el interior del barco. Luchaba, cortaba, estaba sacando a flote todas sus habilidades para lograr su cometido.

—Nadie pasará —pronunciaba mientras blandía su espada contra el enemigo.

Se sorprendía al notar que nadie se asustaba con su figura. A nadie parecía sorprenderle el hecho de estar peleando contra un esqueleto viviente.

—Supongo que con peores cosas se habrán encontrado. —pensó, para después seguir en la lucha.

Las sensaciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, le desesperaba. El frío ambiente de Drum se colaba por cada recoveco de su piel aunque estuviera cubierto de un grueso pelaje.

Chopper caminaba por los pasillos congelados del castillo mientras escuchaba la sádica risa de Wapol martillar sus oídos. Lo vio frente a él, abriendo sus mandíbulas tan descomunalmente que daba miedo.

El pequeño quiso gritar, mas sus labios no emitían palabra alguna, quiso recordar alguien que lo reconfortara, pero solamente tenía malas experiencias en su cerebro. En su desesperación empezó a correr a toda prisa, subiendo y bajando escaleras que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Un laberinto se extendía por todo el lugar.

En el centro de la capital, Luffy, Zoro, Franky y Usopp, seguían de pie

Atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, más los esfuerzos eran en vano, los enemigos, siempre se levantaban a seguir luchando, era como si el dolor se desvaneciera en esos cuerpos que nunca se agotaban. ¿Dónde habían visto eso antes?

El mismo pensamiento los recorrió de súbito, se miraron estupefactos mientras hablaban con la mirada.

"Akuma no mi"

*/*/*

Chopper seguía en su búsqueda. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de todos los insultos que escuchaba y las voces que lo atemorizaban, guardaba dentro de su corazón, la esperanza. A medida que caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, una familiaridad un poco extraña lo invadía, a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo rodeaba, no se sentía solo. Dobló en una esquina para encontrarse con un esqueleto adherido a la pared. Su espantosa figura hizo que el reno sostuviera con fuerza su sombrero para poder cubrirse los ojos.

Una sensación de confort le recorrió la espina dorsal y sintió que nada podía hacerle daño. Descubrió sus ojos para no encontrar nada. El laberinto no era nada más que ilusión al igual que el esqueleto. Miró su sombrero con extrañeza y un recuerdo inexacto penetró en su mente. Varias voces, gestos, sonidos, aromas.

—¡Dr. Kureha, Dr. Hiruluk!— Exclamó extasiado.

Las imágenes de sus p_adres_ le vinieron a la mente, los recuerdos, las enseñanzas, los conocimientos.

—Soy un doctor. —Pronunció con certeza.

Poco a poco, varios aromas llegaron a su memoria, el olor a metal y sangre seca, el olor a cigarrillo y mariscos, el olor de las mandarinas, la pólvora, las tonadas de una alegre melodía o el gusto de una buena gaseosa, el olor a flores frescas o a las hojas de un libro viejo. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar todo aquello. El castillo empezó a desmoronarse para dar paso a la visión de una selva.

Se fregó los ojitos para luego estirar las pezuñas en dirección al cielo y soltar un profundo bostezo. Posó la mirada en el suelo, presintiendo que no era nada normal despertar en medio de la jungla. Escuchó unos gemidos que atraparon su atención enseguida.

—¡Sanji! —Gritó al darse cuenta de la situación.

—No pude detenerlo. —Su voz mostraba desesperación, decepción, desconcierto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Chopper no pudo evitar mirar a sus dos amigas tendidas bajo los árboles. — Sanji, ¿Puedes moverte? —Preguntó con temor.

—Me han arrancado las cuatro extremidades. —Tristeza, impotencia…

—Sanji, ¿De qué hablas?

Una breve explicación le bastó al reno para ponerse al tanto de lo acontecido. Chopper cruzó sus pequeños brazos mientras asimilaba la información obtenida. De repente, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor? —Preguntó mientras palpaba con su diminuta pezuña en donde creía que empezaba el muñón imaginario.

—Idiota. No deberías perder el tiempo conmigo, atiende a las chicas o ve tras el sujeto ese, si lo derrotas, todo esto terminará. —Reprendió el mayor.

Chopper negó con la cabeza.

—Debes hacerlo tú, ahora dime, ¿Sientes algún dolor cuando hago esto? —Pateó un objeto que a Sanji le pareció imaginario, no sintió dolor, pero un cosquilleo en su rodilla lo sacudió.

—Sí, es un cosquilleo.

—Sanji, lo siento. —Acto seguido, encendió una lámpara de alcohol que siempre llevaba en su maleta y la acercó al suelo. —Imagina que tu pierna se quema.

*/*/*

Shino se alejaba campante mientras silbaba una melodía, se sentía tan seguro de su victoria que nada le importaba. El cartel de búsqueda decía vivos o muertos, así que poco le importaba si en la batalla que se estaba librando terminaban muertos o no, mientras tanto, tenía asegurados a cuatro tripulantes.

Tan perdido estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó los pasos apresurados que se acercaban a él, tampoco pudo evitar la patada que se acercó a su rostro cuando por fin pudo percatarse del peligro.

Su cuerpo rodó por la fuerza del impacto, no pudo esquivar un segundo golpe y mucho menos un tercero. Cuando pudo levantar un poco su rostro para reconocer a su atacante, se sorprendió.

—¿Pero cómo?

—No debes subestimar al mejor doctor del mundo. —Fue lo último que Sanji dijo antes de asestarle el golpe final que lo dejó inconsciente. Después de todo, Shino no tenía ninguna habilidad en lo que a físico se tratase, siempre había hecho lo mismo para el hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. —Vaya desperdicio de tiempo. —Dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo e iba de regreso para encontrar a Chopper y largarse de una buena vez de esa isla.

*/*/*

—¿Eh?

Fue lo único que pudo decir Brook cuando todas las personas que estaban luchando contra él, salieron despavoridas mientras gritaban: "Un esqueleto que habla"

Sin nada más que hacer, se volvió a sentar en su silla, recogió la diminuta taza y la volvió a llenar de café mientras vigilaba los alrededores, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pudiera pasar, pero era mejor relajarse y recuperar energías hasta que el próximo, si es que había otro, golpe lo atacase.

En otro sector, Zoro se apoyaba sobre su katana mientras Luffy reía.

—Pensé que no íbamos a salir de esta —Aplaudió —Aunque no sé lo que pasó.

Usopp miraba hacia el cielo con una satisfacción extraña, nunca antes había peleado de esa manera.

Hubieron muchos que salieron corriendo y otros que ni siquiera pudieron levantarse después de los últimos golpes o que se habían desmoronado sin razón aparente al mismo tiempo.

—Debemos buscar a los demás. —Pronunció Usopp.

*/*/*

—¿Te encuentras bien, Nami-san? —La voz de Sanji era un tanto apagada y temerosa, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría luego de haberse dicho tantas cosas que los hirieron mutuamente.

—Estoy bien. —Murmuró mientras le esquivaba la mirada.

—Creo que debemos regresar al barco, doctor-san —Robin, siempre tan oportuna. —debemos dejarlos hablar.

—¡Sanji! ¡Nami! ¡Chopper! ¡Robin!

Las voces de Usopp, Luffy y Franky llenaron el ambiente. Ellos en cambio, siempre tan inoportunos.

Robin se encogió de hombros para luego responder al llamado.

Una vez estuvieron todos juntos, empezaron los extraños relatos, explicaciones y demás.

Nami caminaba a paso lento mirando los árboles y frutos que de estos colgaban, parecía estar distante. Cuando le preguntaban algo, solamente se limitaba a responder con un si o un no seco y nada más.

—Aún no me explico cómo pudo ser que salieras del trance antes de que ese sujeto sea derrotado.—Preguntaba Usopp después de haber escuchado la historia.

—No salí del trance, Chopper hizo algo para que volviera a sentir mis extremidades, las llamó…

—Miembros fantasma. Cuando a una persona le amputan un miembro, esta tiende a sentir que esa extremidad sigue en su cuerpo y al no verla siente dolor, los médicos desarrollaron una técnica basada en masajes para desaparecer el trauma. Sanji no sentía dolor ni escozor porque no estaba amputado entonces se me ocurrió utilizar la técnica contraria , aplicar dolor para que recuerde que sus miembros están allí. El cuerpo activaría un mecanismo de defensa porque los nervios no están muertos y…

—Maldición Luffy, que no soy un juguete, deja de golpearme con esa rama.

Las risas emergieron y un ambiente festivo se respiraba en torno a la tripulación.

*/*/*

Nami daba las órdenes necesarias para salir de una vez por todas de esa isla. Las velas estaban bajadas y el ancla subía. Tras terminar los preparativos, la fiesta en el Sunny no se hizo esperar.

Bebidas y comida decoraban la mesa que habían sacado para divertirse a la luz de las estrellas. Luffy devoraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, es decir, todo lo que era comestible, Franky se dedicaba a bailar mientras acompañaba con su guitarra las alegres melodías que Brook, Robin se limitaba a reír por los absurdos actos de sus camaradas y Zoro se entregaba por completo a la botella de sake que tenía entre sus manos.

Usopp abandonó la festividad al notar a Chopper un tanto distante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes? —Empezó a hablar con cierto tono de tristeza. —Cuando estuve atrapado entre las alucinaciones recordé a Dr. Kureha y al Dr. Hiruluk, pero lo que me dio fuerza para levantarme, es decir, los recordé a ustedes, recordé la pólvora o las mandarinas o el cigarrillo y…

No sabía cómo expresarse, solamente atinó a mirar hacia la proa donde Nami miraba el cielo nocturno, luego posó la vista en Sanji quien estaba mirándola.

—Todo se arreglará, tenlo por seguro. No te preocupes.

A Chopper se le iluminó el rostro al notar que Sanji se levantaba e iba en dirección a Nami.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, ahora mismo van a poner en su lugar lo que sienten. Es más, tengo un plan, ¿Me acompañas?

El renito extendió su manita aceptando ir con él.

CONTINUARÁ…

Ya sé que soy mala, pero aún hay más… Muy pronto el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión, y perdón de nuevo por la demora.

Suerte!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda, yo estoy aquí solamente para entretener. No, no lucro con esto.

ELLA SE CONTRADICE

Capítulo 6

Allí está ella, mirando el horizonte mientras la brisa marinera acaricia sus cabellos que contrastan con el tono oscuro del cielo nocturno. Un suspiro abandona los labios del cocinero al observarla perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos, sus VERDADEROS sentimientos para poder acercarse a ella de la manera en la cual siempre ha deseado…

Era el momento idóneo, si no lo hacía en ese instante, quizás nunca podría hacerlo. Se aproximó con pasos lentos tratando de ser lo menos ruidoso posible. Se posicionó tras la navegante y respiró el aroma que ella desprendía. Sanji nuevamente cayó presa del hechizo de esa mujer que podría hacer con la vida del cocinero lo que se le viniera en gana, y él, solamente se rendiría gustoso entre los brazos de ella. Una sonrisa de medio lado se le dibujó en el rostro sabiendo que las cosas desde ese momento se pondrían un poco más fáciles, de que habría peleas, las habría, de que se enojarían por cualquier estupidez, no lo dudaba, pero moría de ganas por empezar una nueva vida, con nuevas metas, con nuevos temores y nuevas aventuras.

Quiso abrazarla, pero la voz de la muchacha lo detuvo en seco.

—No lo sé, Sanji. No creo poder merecer todo esto que me ofreces. Te lastimé mucho, mentí demasiado, nunca te dejé ver lo que en verdad sentía por miedo a resultar herida, siempre fui egoísta Sanji. No creo que… —La voz se le quebró y dejó de hablar por unos momentos. Sanji sonrió y dio un paso más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

Se estremecieron. Era un contacto tan nuevo, sin embrago, igual de intenso que los anteriores que los sacudían en días pasados cuando ambos pensaban que solamente se trataba de un juego.

—Fui un idiota. No debí presionarte cuando sentí la primera correspondencia. Eres una dama Nami, necesitabas ser cortejada antes de habernos lanzado a un camino aparentemente incierto.

Y Nami lloró, porque la verdad era que Sanji desde siempre la había cortejado, y esa noche, cuando por fin accedió, ya se había enamorado aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si Sanji en verdad la quería o solamente le decía las mismas cosas que a cualquier chica, pero estaba tan necesitada, necesitada de amor, de afecto, inclusive necesitada del contacto físico que solamente se dejó caer en la red invisible de la seducción.

Era tan fácil y tan complicado a la vez. ¿Cómo le diría que en verdad la amaba cuando desde hace mucho tiempo ya le había dicho lo mismo y Nami creía que solamente eran mentiras para avivar las llamas de un juego que no existía? ¿Cómo la tocaría después de tantas noches de placer contaminado por absurdas mentiras para transmitirle solamente la verdad? Ambos estaban conscientes de que se amaban, pero no sabían cómo decírselo al otro sin involucrar todas esas cosas que deberían ser desinfectadas posteriormente.

La muchacha lo enfrentó. Clavó sus ojos furiosos sobre los de Sanji que en cambio le brindaban amabilidad y comprensión y fue lo único que se necesitó para romper esa delgada capa que aún les faltaba. Había verdad, había amistad, y por sobre todas las cosas, había un sentimiento que se podía perpetuar tomando como base el infinito.

—Ya pasó. —Sanji tenía la necesidad de llorar, de entregarse completamente y rendirse ante los pies de la mujer que lo miraba de manera diferente. Había esperado por tanto tiempo, pero aguantó un poco más. Era un caballero, y como tal, tenía el deber de velar por el bienestar de su amada. Si lloraba, seguramente la haría preocupar, por lo tanto, ella no podría soltar toda la carga que había estado llevando desde hace tiempo atrás. Y por eso aguardó. Se tragó las lágrimas e imaginó que las que la navegante ahora derramaba eran suyas. La abrazó sintiendo que lentamente su camisa se mojaba y sintió una paz reinante en su corazón.

—Ahora— Susurró el pequeño doctor mientras miraba en dirección de los amantes.

Usopp asintió y prendió la mecha para después taparse los oídos, Chopper lo imitó mientras reía quedamente.

Sanji, al notar que Nami ya no derramaba más lágrimas y que su respiración se había regulado, se sintió listo para dar el próximo paso. Alzó el mentón de la muchacha con dos dedos y suavemente se inclinó para besar sus labios. Sin duda, al recibir el roce de su piel suave, sintió que el mundo entero explotaba en colores infinitos que se confundían luego con el cielo.

…

Los fuegos pirotécnicos se esparcían continuamente mientras la fiesta se encendía más de lo que ya estaba. Zoro brindaba con Franky mientras Brook los alentaba con melodías de piratas. Chopper y Usopp seguían en la labor de seguir encendiendo mechas para que hasta el mismísimo cielo celebrase todas las victorias conseguidas ese día. Robin reía mientras el capitán se atoraba con la comida. A la celebración se unieron Nami y Sanji, ya tendrían tiempo en la madrugada para poder amarse de una vez por todas y para qué negarlo, tendrían una vida entera.

—¡Una isla! —Gritó Usopp mientras miraba por el periscopio.

—Llegaremos por la mañana. —Anunció Nami quien ahora estaba mirando. —Basta de festejos, no sabemos qué es lo que encontraremos, así que debemos estar en la mejor condición física posible.

Todos obedecieron a regañadientes y poco a poco los calores de la fiesta se fueron apagando.

—Amo a la Nami que manda a dormir a todos. —Sanji se movía tal cual lombriz de tierra recién encontrada.

—Amarás más a la Nami que no te dejará dormir esta noche ni las siguientes por el resto de tu vida.

Si, tendrían toda una vida para poder demostrarse ese amor oculto, pero Nami ya no podía aguardar un segundo más.

Sanji dejó de lado su actitud babosa y retomó la seriedad del asunto. La llevó a la bodega, el único lugar que tenía las características suficientes para una noche de pasión.

FIN

_Lo terminé, por fin lo terminé._

_Demoré mucho, pero lo importante es haberlo acabado ¿No?_

_Disfruté mucho haciendo este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por haber seguido esta historia hasta este punto a pesar de haber demorado milenios en acabar XD._

_Y con esto termino otro pairing para Nami._

_Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión_

_Un beso enorme y mucha suerte para todos!_


End file.
